Vic
Summary Story Vic grew up in a very poverty-stricken and rural area. Nearly everything in his area had to be done by the people there by hand. Farming, building, trying to find cellphone reception. Now Vic didn't mind putting in a little blood, sweat, and tears into hours upon hours of work. But even for a hard working guy like him, there comes a point when enough is enough. As soon as Vic got the chance, he snuck away in an attempt to find a much easier life where things weren't quite as stressful. Unfortunately, school wasn't his forte seeing as how he'd never had a day of proper education before. However, he did excel in engineering and construction considering the time he had spent in his early life making things. He'd build anything from little shacks to skyscrapers. Despite getting to use his gift, he didn't feel as if he was reaching his full potential due to him only being able to build what others had told him to do. He quit his job and went off to find something new to do. He lost his way quite a bit along the way though. Finding no way to express his creativity, he fell into a depression. He plowed through several relationships that never worked, became a drunk for quite a bit, and eventually ended up getting mugged and badly beaten in an alleyway. Two men by the names of Leo and Hira found him and decided to go get him some help. In return for their kindness, Vic had secretly built a launching base for them after discovering they had been working on a ship of some kind. Impressed with his work, Leo and Hira took him in and let him join the team, giving him the task of creating whatever wacky and creative base he desired. Vic was finally free. Personality Despite his creative gifts, Vic isn't the sharpest tool in the shed considering he's never had proper education. He loves girls and hasn't quite let go of the booze just yet, but he IS trying. He's fascinated with all kinds of devices and how they work. While he isn't as inventive as Hira, he still loves to build whatever kind of crazy new gun model he can think of. In a nutshell, Vic enjoys being wacky and does whatever he can to escape anything he finds boring. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 8-C with weapons. Name: Vic Origin: FICTIONAL FIGHTS Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and strength, speedy constructive capabilities. Attack Potency: Wall level physically. (Can run through walls without problem. His entire life spent building things has gotten him pretty fit.) Building level with weapons. (He has rocket launchers meant to destroy entire buildings. He likes to destroy anything he creates that he isn't pleased with.) Speed: Superhuman movement speeds with Massively Hypersonic reaction timing. (Can react to Hira's lightning.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push trucks with complete ease.) Striking Strength: Class KJ physically, Class GJ with weapons. Durability: Building level (Can survive his own buildings crumbling on top of him) Stamina: High Range: Several meters with weapons Standard Equipment: Generic melee weapons, guns, and rocket launchers. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Girls. Just..... girls. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Feats *Can build fully functional weapons in mere seconds if he has all the materials. *Can build gigantic buildings in a day if he has all the materials. *Can survive getting hit by large trucks and getting crushed under his own buildings if they are destroyed. *Dodged Hira's lightning. *Can haul around heavy weapons with ease. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8